1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cosmetics application devices including brushes. More specifically the present invention relates to an exfoliation unit including a unit handle which is hollow and preferably elongate and tubular to be easily gripped by a user and with a handle proximal end and a handle distal end, and an air receiving port in the handle distal end and an air discharge port in the handle proximal end. The air receiving port is encircled by an outwardly protruding annular abrasion rim having a rough surface similar to that of sandpaper and which is in fluid communication with a debris gathering chamber and with vacuum means drawing air into the air receiving port and discharging the air from the air discharge port.
The handle distal end preferably is externally convex to define a dome within the hollow unit handle and the debris gathering chamber is in turn defined by the interior of the dome and a cross-sectional dividing wall across the base of the dome within the unit housing, but may take the form of any suitable chamber within the unit handle or otherwise connected to the unit. An air passing port is provided in the dividing wall adjacent to a lateral edge of the dividing wall and a barrier wall protrudes distally from the dividing wall immediately adjacent to the air passing port toward but leaving a gap between the distal region of the dome and the dividing wall. As a result, the air stream enters the debris gathering chamber through the air receiving port one a first side of the dividing wall and follows a path which initially is directed proximally, then doubles back to flow distally and to enter and pass through the gap and then to flow along the second side of the dividing wall and through the air passing port to continue through the passageway, through the blower and out of the unit through the air discharge port. The dividing wall preferably is tubular and has an open distal end. As the air stream doubles back within the debris gathering chamber, most particles such as exfoliated skin cells contained within the air stream drop into and remain within the debris gathering chamber. To remove gathered particles from the debris gathering chamber, the blower motor is deactivated and the unit can be inverted so that the particles simply drop out of the unit through the air receiving port and into any selected waste receptacle.
The vacuum means preferably includes an air passageway in the form of an air passing conduit extending from the air receiving port through the hollow handle, alternatively in the form of the entire interior of the hollow handle, and opening out of an air discharge port in the handle proximal end. The unit handle additionally contains a blower in fluid communication with the air passageway for blowing a stream of air through the passageway from the air entry port through the passageway and out of the air discharge port, and an electric motor in drivable relation to and operating the blower, and an electric motor circuit including an activation switch mounted in the handle wall to be accessible to user fingers outside the handle, the motor circuit being connected to a power source. Preferred power sources include an electric cord extending through a cord port outside the unit handle with an external plug for fitting into a conventional wall outlet, and household batteries such as a pair of C or D batteries contained within a battery compartment within the unit handle having a battery access door opening out of the handle wall. The blower and blower motor preferably are supported and held in place within the unit housing by handle internal mounting structures configured as needed.
To use the unit, the user simply operates the activation switch to activate the blower motor and gently rubs abrasion rim against his or her skin. The abrasion produced by rubbing contact with the abrasion rim exfoliates the skin and exfoliated skin cells or other dislodged debris is immediately drawn into the debris gathering chamber by the vacuum action of the air stream produced by the blower. Then, as noted above, when the user has finished, the user uses the activation switch to shut off the blower motor and periodically empties gathered debris from the chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been exfoliation devices for abrading dead skin cells from the surface of user skin. A problem with these devices has been that there has been no entirely effective means for gathering skin cells exfoliated by these devices.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an exfoliation unit which immediately and reliably gathers dislodged skin cells as soon as they are exfoliated from the user skin.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a unit which is easy to hold, operate and clean.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a unit which is highly inexpensive to manufacture.